


Chiro

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Friends Forever - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Sometimes fate leads to choices and choices leads to an ending, what ending? Well it'd be up to you... or to themWhen the Justice League became earth's heroes, people feels safer already but what if inside, they are dying slowly? They try to uphold their legacy yet fate didn't seem to allow them to, is the earth doomed after the Justice League dies? Or will someone take a stand and actually take time to rely on themselves rather than putting all their faith in mere gods trying to be mortals?





	1. Prologue

Lasea, a black hair 10 year old girl with straight hair tied up in a ponytail stares at a cube, glowing on the table, her face expressionless and pushes it aside as her mother, a woman with wavy brown hair and blue eyes walks towards the table with a smile and sits besides Lasea who smiles back. Her father, a mid 40s man with thick black hair and a pair of glasses over brown eyes walks with more food.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," her mother replies with a sad smile," But now we promise to spend more time with you," she replies. Lasea's eyes soften, she had a feeling they won't keep the promise but appreciates the gesture anyway." Enough of that, let's eat," her father replies.

They are at a shopping mall, in a restaurant, which sells her favourite kind of soup. Before they could dig in, screams and crashes could be heard at the ground floor. Her father narrows his eyes and looks behind, a group of people in black suits dashes up the escalators. Her father takes out his police badge and his gun.

"Take the stairs!" Lasea couldn't move seemingly out of fear... but also out of something else. Her mother quickly grabs her taking out something she couldn't see, Lasea could hear multiple gun shots which abruptly stop, she hears the unsheathing of swords and couldn't react fast enough. Her vision filled with grey and then suddenly she is down the stairs.

"Mo-" Lasea chokes as she sees the multiple... she didn't think, she didn't move... before one of the ninjas could attack her, a flash of red snapped her out of her trance." Are you alright?" She wasn't used to hearing that voice... and that uniform." Superman?" She asks, voice cracking." Hey... it's ok," Superman lowers himself a little after dropping the ninja's groaning body.

"Leave the mall alright? I'll protect you," he replies gently. Lasea's eyes shimmered and nods going back down the stairs, she pauses before looking at Superman who threw the ninja off the side, landing only on the previous floor." W-where's Batman?" She asks in a small voice. Lasea didn't remember the last time she had to do that, she didn't know Superman could make a hurt shock face so defined either.

"Keep your eyes off the news kid, you don't want to know," he replies without looking at her, she was glad because she swore he could have used his heat vision on her. She walks down the stairs, in thought, what just transpired... and living in Gotham for a long time... she'd think that she wouldn't be shock about death in the family but it hits her just as hard. Her eyes are emotionless as she walks towards the police station.


	2. Chapter 1: Who's the killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasea is now left without parents, with everything that's going on she is surprised that she is still alive, she couldn't allow herself to show weakness, not now not ever if she wants to survive in this world and she knows that even before the death of three people in her life, at the same year...
> 
> Lasea finds comfort in the dark

Lasea looks at the Autopsy room despite protests from Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon allows her to see her parents one last time but something's wrong... and she knows it.

"I'd like to know the results," Lasea replies, both father and daughter look at each other." Are you sure?" Commissioner Gordon asks, Barbara frowns and adds," What for?" Lasea didn't look at them." I have to know," she replies crossing her arms and squeezing her arm. They look reluctant but didn't want her prying into secret police records and decided to show it to her.

"Your mother is a magician right?" Commissioner Gordon asks," Yeah," Lasea mutters. Both of them, stabbed in the heart, Lasea narrows her eyes." Am I going to be sent to an orphanage?" She asks." Your parents are middle class citizens, we're trying to contact your other family members," Commissioner Gordon replies." Don't bother... none of them are coming for me," she replies." Now wait just a second-" Commissioner Gordon starta but is interupted by Barbara who gestures to a cop and a man beside him.

"Sir, Ma'am, someone's here to collect the kid," Lasea narrows her eyes, none of her family members are that kind and caring unless they wanted her parent's fortune and legacy. She looks around with a neutral expression before eyes widening. Lasea grins and runs towards her Uncle, Lezane." Je suis désolé ma petit sauge," Lezane replies as he pulls her into a hug. Lasea smiles as her eyes burns up." You're speaking in french," she replies trying to sound teasing but it came out broken." I'm so sorry,"

"Ç'est bien,"

* * *

 "It was hard to regain my fortune since no one in the family would help me," Lezane replies, Lasea snorts as if its obvious." I was about to contact your parents when I actually got my fortune back thanks to Waren," he adds." Waren? Isn't he the best butler you have in your household? I thought he left with the others," Lasea grumbles." Nope, he was the one who endlessly searched for me, though he didn't I appreciated the effort," Lasea didn't believe what he said so she reminded herself mentally to check.

"I'm sorry to have heard about Frère and belle-soeur, they were the only true family we have," Lazane replies." I thought three of you were gone forever..." Lasea mutters, Lazane puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder," I'm here ma cheri and I'm never leaving you again," he replies.

"So... gotham had this... Batman? Is it?" Lazane asks, Lasea nods," I've seen him a couple of times but I don't know why Superman was here instead of him..." she mutters. Lazane looks at her worried as they alighted from the car, Lasea smiles at the mansion, hasn't changed one bit." Ma Sauge don't you think-" Lazane starts but Lasea cuts him off," Check the news," she replies simply.

"Miss Corby," Waren greeted, Lasea noted that he looks the total opposite of his father even when they are both around the same age, Waren looks young, slim and weak looking." Good evening Mr Conary, I see that you're doing well," she smiles formally, Waren bows towards her." Waren will do ma'am, I'll be serving you from now on," he replies. Lasea huffs looking at the overly huge mansion now that only three people live here.

"Hey Lasea, check this out," Lazane calls from the sofa, dropping the formal act, she hops onto the couch and increases the volume of the tv." The News are true, just confirmed by Superman himself that Batman sacrificed himself to save the planet earth from being destroyed, his actions will be honored throughout the years," the reporter replies. Lasea narrows her eyes," They are making a huge mistake..." she grumbles, Lazane raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, this is annoucing to the villians in gotham to let loose," she retorts." Well... luckily we are way outside of the city," Lazane sighs. Lasea groans," I don't think I'll be able to go to late night adventures anymore," she mutters, Lazane chuckles at that.

Lasea still sneaks around at night, despite the crime around her she can't seem to bother with them, she leaves even if she felt a little bad. Her focus is on a certain clown, she wanted revenge. Her hoodie can do wonders when its stuffed with plates, the hood can serve as a helmet and a disguise to hide her face.

Lasea pays for a chocolate bar to get a sugar rush when the shop besides her blows up. She knows the laughter anywhere, not her target but still common... a penguin like car burst out of the glass. She quickly shields herself and narrows her eyes as the car drives away, she is about to leave when a green, white and red truck skids from a corner to chase after that penguin car.

"Penguin! Give me back my loot!" Joker exclaims." Wah?! Your loot?! I stole it first!" Penguin exclaims from the back of his car and then throws a bunch of eggs that made the Joker van's wheels stick, the van was at a high speed so it flung Joker out of the van squealing happily and landing on a Pogo stick and jumping after Penguin but can't exactly catch up to him." Haha! See you sucker!" Penguin exclaims only for a crash to be heard next.

The Joker grins and then hops back to his van only to find his van actually released of the goo, he didn't think much of it, hops on and drives away giggling. Nightwing runs from where Penguin went and frowns at the empty street. Lasea eyes him before leaving, pocketing the cryo spray she took from her dad's office. She continues walking, but not in the direction of home.

* * *

 

"Are you ok?" Her friend, Kylia asks, who is a younger looking girl with glasses, brown hair in a bush tail and amber eyes. Lasea nods without a word, poking her mash potatoes. Kylia narrows her eyes and then looks at Nadya who is an older girl with long brown curly hair and Green eyes and Masato who is a boy with red hair and amber eyes. Both of them are eating silently which acvording to Kylia's expression is not ordinary.

"Say mind if we join you?" Asks Kalen, a boy with thick black hair and black eyes giving Kylia his charming smile." Sit somewhere else boy scout," she retorts." Ey what about me?" Asks Ryker who is a reddish brown spiky haired childish looking boy with brown eyes, behind him is Dax, a boy in curly brown hair and blue eyes sighs and drags Kalen and Ryker to another table. Following them is Zenos who is a very tall with black short hair and black eyes and Marchelle, dax's sister with long beautiful black hair and blue eyes who smiles at them.

"Urgh..." Kylia shoves a mouthful of beans into her mouth, grumbling, Lasea looks at her and sighs, all three of them immediately perks up. She pauses for a while before huffing," You guys are unfair," she pouts." Lucky for you," Masato grins," Cut the crap and say it," Nadya grins. Lasea nervously fidgets with her fingers underneath the table, she has been keeping up the fake act or habit since the start of school, her classmates knows it but she doesn't know if they know its fake or not.

"My parents..." Lasea blinks and then shrugs, all nerbous and sweaty." What?" Kylia asks," Well they're kind of... dead," she replies tearing up a little." Oh..." Kylia hands her a tissue and she blows into it." I'm sorry to hear about that," Masato replies sounding apologetic." Well at least we get to hear it from you," Nadya sighs and then frowns, she is about to retort that she admitted too easily but seeing the red eyes, she decided to leave the teasing out.

"I probably ruined our apetite, why don't we go upstairs?" Kylia replies, they shuffled out of the cafeteria and Lasea was glad it was finally over, she didn't want the holidays to end that fast but time flies she guessed. They didn't talk much on the roof, she didn't like the school, not her friends or her classmates but the building itself. Always she felt like someone was watching her. She clutches her bag and walks away, she walks into the city than her home. After a brief hesitation, she takes out the hood to scout out her target.


	3. Chapter 2: The Joke's on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasea follows her target only to find a relatable enemy

"I don't get it," Nightwing grumbles and drops his head onto the keyboard, Alfred walks into the cave with a tray in his hands." Complaining isn't going to help Master Dick," Alfred replies in amusement." Why is the Joker doing this? I can't find the pattern... the source... the urgh," Nightwing grumbles and leans against the chair.  
  


"The only person who can figure out his pattern is Batman," Nightwing mutters. Alfred waves the ice tea infront of Nightwing," Urgh what is that?" He asks, straightening himself." Iced tea, I heard its good for the mind," he replies, Nightwing ignores the sour taste and downs it quickly feeling the effects quickly.

Alfred smiles and then takes the tray," I'll come back with more."

* * *

Joker's laugh echoes throughout the warehouse. He grins at the television and laughs again as the news about the disaster news. Lasea narrows her eyes and then turns to leave when she noticed the laughing died along with sounds, she looks down at the seat to find Joker missing.

"So," Lasea jumps and hops onto a roof beam, Joker grins at her." Oo you remind me of someone... oh where was I?" He mutters. Lasea narrows her eyes underneath that hood, she looked a little different in the semi-light. Her hoodie is a little different, she is weating sunglasses, it gives her X-ray vision since her hood is covering over her eyes to hide her identity.

"Ah yes! I've noticed that you've been following me around... at first I thought it was harley since she was the clingy type but..." Joker shrugs nonchalently." The atmosphere was... familiar in a different way..." he made a frame with his fingers at Lasea as he squints." Yes yes... like a batsy... expect well? He died," he grins. Lasea frowns she can tell...

"So you are you exactly? A very good clone? Him? De-aged?" Joker asks walking closer to her but obviously not balancing himself properly, he squeals like a kid and falls, Lasea didn't think, she just hops down and kicks the couch and Joker lands safely on it." Ooh! You're as agile as he is!" Joker claps like she just performed a circus trick. Lasea purse her lips," I was just about to leave," she replies into her voice modifier, it makes her voice very different.

"That's why I stopped you my dear child," Joker grins." I'm curious, you don't look like the bat but... you act, talk and feel like him," he shivers uncontrollably and cackles loudly." The bat reincarnate himself!" Joker exclaims as two of his goons appear out of the shadows of the warehouse." I'm sure you'd like me to go into the loony bin but I have plans alright?" Joker asks." I'm not going to do anything," she insistes as the goons looms behind her.

  
"Sure you're aren't," Joker muses. Lasea kicks the goon behind her as he place a hand on her shoudler and then she dodges the other goon's attacks and knocks him out with a chop to the back of the neck. Joker grins and takes out a hammer that screams Joker." Look, I'm not here to fight," she replies." Then why are you following the crazy clown?" Joker asks as he swings at her, she swiftly dodges." I'm trying to find someone," she replies." Who?" Joker asks as he continues to swing at her.

"The ninjas," she replies as she dodges every swing." That attacked you at the mall," she adds as she jumps away from him." What? That was a long time ago!" Joker exclaims." Yeah... I'm surprised too," she retorts. Joker hums and rubs his chin." Well I have kind of a grudge against them but uh..." Joker scratches his head as he leans against his upside down hammer. Lasea relaxes and smiles," So we have a mutual enemy then," she replies, a little relieved.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, they are bad news," Joker replies as the van skids pass the road, ignoring all traffic rules, Lasea didn't mind though, she was more focused on keeping her guard up around the clown prince of crime himself.

"I know how to handle them," Lasea insists." I'm not loosing another one," Joker growls, Lasea and his goons looks at him like they can't believe he just said that. Joker cackles," If there is no one to foil my plans what fun is there? I've already own this city yet the other villains can't take the hint!" Joker exclaims. Lasea's eyes raises underneath the glasses.

"Well I'll have you know," Lasea replies as the van skidded to a stop in front of their target, an ancient chinese-like mansion," I don't believe that he's dead either," she adds.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasea finds out there are more to hr family than meets the eye

"Is the weapon ready?" Michio, who is an old man in surprising good shape with a smooth face, the leader of the Emor clan." Ready," a lackey replies," Good, now to rid the Soornern clan once and for all," he replies.

Meanwhile in the front halls, Lasea jumps onto a guard and the Joker takes out another with Joker gas. Lasea didn't bother and sneaks into the next room, taking out every single person in the mansion with the Joker. Joker would have burst out laughing but he was surprisingly stealthy, but that smile still unsettles her.

"Call the guards, prepare to move to Gotham harbor," Michio replies to his right hand man, Shadow, who nods and presses his earpiece." Move out... Guards! ..." Shadow glances at Michio." They are not responding..." he replies, Michio narrows his eyes.

"This is so much fun!" Joker grins, Lasea can tell that he is on the verge of bursting into laughter. He then bursts into the main room," Wait- Damn it," she cursed and hides." Joker? What are you doing here?" Shadow asks drawing his sword." Now now, we have no business with you," Michio replies. Joker grins," Really now? You humiliated me! And now, its pay back!" He exclaims and throws a Joker bomb at them.

Shadow knocks it away and it fills the room anyway. When the smoke cleared they are gone," Where they'd go? Kid?" Joker asks but he finds himself alone. Michio and Shadow were about to escape with a giant weapon, Lasea stops them by throwing mini bomb into the driver's seat, it may have not completely damage the truck but it fills it with smoke that makes their lungs burn.

"How is this possible? He's supposed to be dead!" Michio asks, Lasea knocks Michio aside and faces off Shadow. She didn't bring any weapons since she didn't think she'd get into a fight but she does have a few tricks. She attacks shadow who easily blocks her attacks, she didn't exactly have training in fighting but with her acrobatic training when young and a few action movies, she knows a few moves.

"You're not the Batman," Shadow muses as he knocks her out of her feet, she grunts and he is about to finish her off when he is knocked aside by a green hammer." No one beats the bats but me!" Joker cackles." Hmph, I didn't count you to be the heroic type Joker," Michio replies, Joker jumps onto the truck and lazily swings the hammer as a threat to Michio." This is sweet, happy revenge road killer, where's the hero in that?" He drawls and hammers him into his own truck.

"Son of a-" Shadow reaches for his gun only to find it missing. Lasea aims the gun at him, her mind filled with rage, she is about to pull the trigger when a black glove covers the nuzzle. Lasea eyes widen and looks at Joker who is tsking at her, for a moment she had hoped it'd be Batman." If you're going to be the little batsy, you can't kill," Joker grins, Lasea eyes widen and then drops the gun. Joker grins," I'd love to kill him for you," Joker replies placing an arm around her shoulders." But you'll need work," he replies, holding his palm out as if he expected her to give him something.

She hesitantly gives him the cuffs she has." Oo Bat cuffs!" She relaxes and smiles a little. Meanwhile Nightwing witnesses the whole thing and frowns in frustration, having not understand the situation even further.


	5. Chapter 4: the Shadow of a bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing realises that his father has already reincarnated

Lasea scribbles a few sketches on the side of her textbook, she hadn't been able to pay attention in class today, after all, the Joker of all people calls for her. Kylia didn't seem to notice anything which is already saying something since she has been with her since the beginning of school year.

"Would you guys like to hang out sometime?" Masato asks." If its late at night then no thanks, I have curfew at 6," Kylia retorts." Its a little dangerous to be out at night Masato, I suggest you stay at home," Nadya replies in concern." Hey, if anything, the Batman has taught me to hide in the shadows," Masato replies. They were walking on the front yard when a familiar looking figure walks towards them, the smile was a dead giveaway... to her anyway.

"Really?" Joker asks, its kind of hard to imagine it when he looks so... ordinary, Masato raise an eyebrow at him." Yeah? I mean its obvious that Gotham has a lot of dark places to hide," Masato replies." Hm... I've got to write it down," she could tell that the Joker is about to burst out laughing, it would seem that Kylia is able to sense that too.

"Do any of you know him?" She asks suspiciously, Nadya takes an involuntarily step back. Before things can get heated up, she steps besides the Joker." He's with me," she replies, her friends looks at her in surprise. The Joker grins and place a hand around her shoulders, Lasea resists the urge to shrug it off or take him down right then and there.

"Ook..." Kylia didn't seem convinced but she knows that staying around a suspicious area is bad but her best friend is in it." Are you sure?" Nadya cut it before Kylia could ask the same thing." Yup, I'll see you tomorrow," Lasea gave them her best comforting smile and relaxes. They knew if she is relaxed then nothing is wrong," Ok then cya," Masato beams and dashes off. Nadya and Kylia walks hesitantly away.

"That's a bold thought kid," Joker grins in a more familiar voice. Lasea turns around and glares at him, Joker cackles, earning a few glances." I know that glare anywhere!"

That led to them on the roof where the bat signal is... which is on top of GCPD headquarters which is troubling that the Joker took her there. She is in costume and watching Joker starting the signal.

"What's the point of that?" Chiro asks in her voice, not like it'd matter since Joker already knew her identity not necessarily her real name." Oh I was thinking, it'd be bad for my reputation if I'm the clown prince of crime training a superhero! Ha! So I decided to call the boy wonder, who wonders who you are!" Joker laughs at his own pun, Chiro rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

"Joker..." Nightwing mutters and looks at the newcommer." Ey! Boy wonder!" Joker giggles, Nightwing glares at him but Chiro noted that its not the same which made Joker's smile falter a little." Here, I've brought the kid like I said, a real doppelgänger!" Joker cackles. Nightwing looks at her before hopping down from the signal.

"Joker, you're endangering a kid for bringing them into this," Nightwing grumbles and goes to take him down when Chiro interrupts." Its my choice," she insisted," I was Chiro before he found out about me," she adds. Nightwing narrows his eyes, Joker gives her a thumbs up." You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Nightwing replies.

"I do," Chiro glares at him." I knew the consequences, I've done my research and I've adapted to this myself," she replies, Nightwing frowns." Then show me," he replies, without any warning he starts attacking Chiro. Joker makes a dramatic shock face which kind of distracted her but she dodges anyway.

Chiro didn't have the experience or the training but remembering the steps from gymnastic and dance classes she manages to dodge most of them. As soon as Nightwing manage to land a hit, she didn't spend any time trying to futilely dodge the rest. She turns the tables by throwing a smoke bomb and activating the heat scanner in her sunglasses, she attacks nightwing.

"Even better!" Joker cackles loudly as he hears the 'oof!' From nightwing. Nightwing growls, distracted, she uses it to land a hit which sends Nightwing out of the cloud of smoke, which dissipated into the air. He eye widen as he sees the shadow of a bat earning a fangirl squeal from Joker and let Nightwing frozen.


	6. Chapter 5: Last Lap

Lasea runs pass her third lap, deep in thought, Kylia grins and taps on her shoulder on her other side but Lasea turns towards her anyway, earning a pout from Kylia.

"So, how's the running going?" Kylia asks, Lasea raise an eyebrow, breathing in and out, mind somewhere else. Kylia frowns," You know, you're acting strange... normally you're out of breath before your first lap," she replies. Lasea's thoughts snap back to the run," Uh I was walking just now," she lies, she needed to train but it'll be a little hard to here since she is known to be not altheletic at all.

"Heh better not let the coach catch you," Masato replies and runs past them." Seriously though, I'm so tired," Kylia groans. Lasea chuckles and made it look like she cannot go on either." Lasea! Kylia! Sprint!" Their coach exclaims, Kylia and Lasea looks at each other and rushes forth.

Lasea absentmindedly rubs her towel as Kylia lies flat beside her on the school floor. The last night, nightwing had agreed to train her and captures the Joker. She felt a little bad that she dragged the Joker into capture but he doesn't seem that upset... its hard to tell with the guy always laughing. She sighs in exasperation and got her head together, the run had made her warm up easier later. Meanwhile, Marchelle was watching her from the top floors with interest.

* * *

"You're surprisingly active," Lezane replies as he notices Lasea moving around with items in her arms." Really?" Lasea asks with a frown, Lezane raises his eyebrows," I mean... you keep walking around the house," he replies." Ah yes, now that I can't exactly hang out with my friends anymore I guess I'm more bored here," Lasea replies and goes back to her room.

"Your tea sir," Waren walks in and Lezane looks at him questioningly. Waren sighs," I haven't been keeping an eye on the young lady, but she is mostly in her room," Waren repliess. Lezane sighs," Must be broodin'," he mutters.

Lasea adjusts her cape and glides down into the nearby forest and uses it to go into town. She waits at the bat signal, playing with the rubix cube and the snacks she brought along. Nightwing didn't say when he was going to train her but she guessed that Nightwing would have seen her seeing as the city is overrun by crimminals even in broad daylight.

* * *

 "Nightwing looks great looking but... he's not all that scary," Kylia replies as they play around the rooftop of the school, Lasea narrows her eyes at the crashed cars at the front of the school, she is surprised that no terrorists try to take over the school like so many others.

"Yeah I bet the crimminals won't blink an eye at robin too, poor kid," Masato replies as he kicks the rock into the can and whoops in victory, Nadya sighs and Kylia looks like she could strangle Masato." I guess we can't hang out anywhere then... for a second the school seem like a safe place to hang out," Kylia grumbles and sat down beside Lasea who looks at them and smiles sadly.

"I bet the school had some secret high tech defense mechanism," Masato suggests excitedly." Then we can rot in this hell hole a little longer then," Kylia grumbles," Well its better than outside right?" Nadya asks. Kylia glances at Lasea who looks too serious." What do you think?" Kylia asks, Lasea raises an eyebrow," Uh sure I guess... but the school closes at 6," she replies." We better go back before then,"

* * *

Nightwing tightens the rope around two-face and taps into his earpiece, he frowns at him as he looks aroujd at the celing," So... where's the bat?" He asks as Nightwing urgues him out of the warehouse." Bat?" Nightwing asks in confusion." What? Then the rumors are false?" Two-face snorts. Nightwing didn't say anything but he knew who he was talking about.


	7. Chapter 6: Who's turf is it now?

Chiro stayed out of it when Riddler, Penguin and Joker have their little turf war, after all, she knows without the aid of Nightwing or Batman's actual expensive arsenal, it was suicide to take them on even if Joker might help her out. But that was a risk she isn't going to take, she just hopes that Nightwing isn't stupid enough to take them on his own.

* * *

 

"If you're not going to train her, why not tell her so?" Alfred asks as he brings a tray of items towards the bat computer which Nightwing is pacing at. Nightwing sighs and shows him the threat he received from the Joker. Alfred looks at the playing card in amusement," Joker is very informed indeed," he replies. Nightwing rubs his head and grumbles." Why not call Master Damian to help you out?" Alfred asks, Nightwing sighs," He has the Titans to worry about... I don't want him here... especially after the news... he's been reckless," Nightwing replies.

"Well what about Oracle?" Alfred asks." I'm going to need physical support," Nightwing presses a button and the news about the turf war appears on screen. Alfred looks at it in worry," Master Drake?" Alfred asks," Maybe," Nightwing sighs. He then turns his attention to Chiro who is sitting at the sidelines... watching them in the shadows.

* * *

 

Joker grins when Nightwing and Red Robin jump into the fray, capturing the Penguin and making Riddler retreat.

"As much as I like to thank you for eliminating the competition, this turf war belongs to me," Joker cackles and hops onto a clown balloon and started gasing the city." This is the last time I'm helping you," Red Robin replies with a little regret as he puts on the breathing mask. Nightwing gave him a reassuring smile as he does the same and they chase after Joker.

"Buh bye!" Joker waves and is about to get away when something sharp pierce the balloon and it slowly descends." What?!" The balloon fall onto him as the basket touches the ground." No fair!" Joker exclaims as Red Robin stops the gas and Nightwing moves the civilians out of the way. Tim looks at the balloon and found a different looking shuriken in it." C?" He asks, Nightwing jogs towards him and ties Joker up, ignoring Joker's attempt to bring Chiro up.

"Is there um... another robin here?" Tim asks as Joker is taken in by the GCPD along with Penguin and a few of riddler's goons. Nightwing looks at the shuriken and sighs as Red Robin place it in a zip lock bag." I hope not..." he mutters.

* * *

 

Chiro looks at the rising sun, she sighs and is about to leave when something blue caught her eye. She then noticed a note pinned with a batarang. She takes off the batarang and let the note fall onto her hands.

_Gotham Harbor, 10pm_

* * *

 

"I'm just saying, the school closes many times especially during these times, what will happen when our final year comes up?!" Kylia, Nadya and Lasea are talking with their computers as they play a game together." Well we are still assigned homework," Nadya replies," Seriously! I sleep half way reading through the notes, I need someone to read to me," Kylia whines. Lasea looks at the clock," Sorry girls but I've got to go," she replies.

"Why is it past your curfew?" Kylia snorts," I thought us rich kids don't have those anymore," Lasea sighs," I'm sorry but I promised Uncle Lezane," she replies. Nadya smiles proudly at Lasea and Kylia groans." Why do I have to be friends with goody-two-shoes??? Fine, but you owe me a rematch," she adds playfully. Lasea grins," You're on."

Lasea puts on her hood and kimono and goes to Gotham Harbor but didn't go out of the open, a few suspicious looking people are loading things onto a boat she didn't recognize.


	8. Chapter 7: Training the mind

Chiro waits for most of them to move away from the boat before silently attacking them near the warehouse, she uses moves she found online to knock them out and cuff them. She waits for another person to come looking for his crew when a burst of a door caught his attention before Chiro can take him out. Using the distraction she knocks him out and drags him towards Nightwing who previously took out the crew and saved the captain.

"Nice work," Nightwing replies and Chiro smiles much to the surprise of Nightwing." So, does that mean I pass?" Chiro teases, Nightwing grins a little in relief." Yup, I'd invite you to the Batcave but I don't have that kind of clearance," Nightwing replies. Chiro smirks," Well my house is off-limits too, so I guess on top of a building?" Chiro asks.

"What about Brook flats?" Nightwing suggested, Chiro hides her internal laughter perfectly." Sure, the tallest residential area in Gotham and the top floors are the indoor gym and pool should be safe at late hours," she replies." You've done your research?" Nightwing asks as they put together the thugs as the police arrives. They stand on top of the warehouses." Let's just say I'm more than familiar with any part the city," Chiro replies.

* * *

"So the blue bird treating you well?" Joker asks, Chiro blinks at the Joker who oddly seemed casual, she made sure it doesn't show even if her face is practically half covered." Yeah, he's been training me," Chiro muses as both of them stand at a random building, not at Brook Flats.

"Good, I just wanted to give you this as a parting gift, now I'm going to make your life living hell," Joker replies casually and gave her a Joker card which she took without hesitation. He grins and bows towards her like a performer and backflips off the edge of the building. She assumed that he has a trampoline or a glider or something unbelievable to cushion his fall.

She looks at the card and turns it.

~ The Next Day ~

"Don't you have school?" Nightwing asks as they spar, Chiro is on the defensive and Nightwing on the offensive." It's being closed due to the crime rate at Davis Avenue," she replies and after a few more blocks she counters, catching Nightwing off guard." I thought we had a pattern here," he muses as he rubs his arms, she knew it was just for show.

"Patterns are easily predictable, ineffective during a real fight," she adds. Nightwing smiles," Glad you know that," he replies." So... how am I doing?" She asks," You'll need to work on your strength, though you know a lot of techniques, no offense but I can hardly feel your punches," he replies. Chiro chuckles," I'm aware of that, I've been trying to grab some materials or gloves that will give me a solid hit but... I don't exactly have Batman's wealth," she replies. Nightwing sputters," Wealth?"

"Yeah, I figured with all the gadgets he has he should be part of the government of something but then our government ain't all that righteous and Batman seems to have a strong connection to Gotham if he comes back here even after all the Justice League stuff, so he should be someone who is richer than the gov..." she looks at Nightwing who is looks a little surprised." There is only 5 people who fall under this category in Gotham, originally 6 but I doubt Oswald Cobblepot would make up a fight between himself and is lying about his fortune being squashed," she replies.

"Woah," Nightwing mutters, Chiro smiles," I'm even more surprised," she replies." I'd always think that we were the only one," he replies sheepishly. Chiro smile soften, of course he would be wrong about her age, her tied up hair and boots increases her height." Well, not all of us want to wear that bright costume," Chiro chuckles and turns towards the centre of the city.

"Maybe... just maybe, I might be able to bring you to the Bat cave after all," Nightwing replies." Maybe wait a few months," Chiro replies," I don't want you regretting it," she adds. Nightwing purses his lips," Something tells me I won't,"

Later though, she went out on her own, following the clue Joker left her and finds him at Ace Chemicals.

"I'm surprised you know where to find me," Joker replies." 'All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am,' that's your quote and after Nightwing unconsciously have me the info I need... it was easy," Chiro replies. Joker grins, Chiro adds," Ace Chemical Processing Inc," she glances at the tubs of green chemicals." That's right, my aren't you resourceful?" Joker squeals.

"I had to make do, now are you going to tell me your plans? Or do I have to get it out of you the old-fashioned way?" Chiro asks, Joker grins and throws at Chiro a few razor-sharp throwing cards, she swiftly dodges them all and attacks the Joker before he can swing a bat at her which fell into the chemicals below.


End file.
